Amubsh in Azuchi Castle
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Forces |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|10 Eunuchs | Hōjō |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Pei Yuanshao Gao Shun | Ujiyasu Hōjō Yoshinao Oniniwa |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller"| |} Azuchi Castle (安土城) is the home base of operations for Nobunaga. He resides there to plan his future conquests, and as such it has come to be called "The Devil's Tower". It was praised as a unique and truly beautiful structure by foreign missionaries and natives alike. Historically, a battle was never fought here. Role in GamesEdit Samurai WarriorsEdit In Samurai Warriors, this location is usually where characters confront Nobunaga in a final confrontation. Battles can be conducted around the castle premises or within its corridors. For most of the Oda related characters, the castle is captured by Mitsuhide after he fails to kill Nobunaga at Honnoji. The Akechi army then has to try to defend their newly gained castle from the pursuing Oda army. Failing to defend the castle usually leads to Mitsuhide's death. If he barricades it well, he can continue to attack Nobunaga at Yamazaki. In Oichi's story, however, she infiltrates the castle to try to convince her brother to make peace with Nagamasa. She finds Mitsuhide on the top floor, who announces his intentions to betray his lord. With this information, the young couple are able to rush to her brother's rescue at Honnoji. Alternatively, she can also end her brother's life here with Nagamasa. When Nobunaga raids his own castle from Mitsuhide, he can also ride the spear cannon to break down the closed gates. In another set of scenarios, the Takeda army can come here to invade Nobunaga's realm. Shingen marches from streets near the castle. Intent on stopping his enemies, Nobunaga tells Mitsuhide to burn down the city. Not wanting to put the residents at risk, Shingen or Yukimura can stop him. After their plan is foiled, Mitsuhide rushes to return to his lord to report the Takeda's strength. If Shingen reaches Nobunaga before the youth, he will taunt the enemy commander and convince Mitsuhide to join him. With their new ally, the Takeda guards his escape from the field. The castle is also the last stage for Okuni and Goemon's lower path scenario. The priestess, still infatuated with Keiji, learns that he is residing here and rushes to his side. Goemon, thinking that she was kidnapped, hurries to rescue her. For Hideyoshi's story, it serves as his final lower path stage. He mutinies against the Oda after making peace with the Mouri clan. During the western siege of Odawara Castle in Samurai Warriors 2, Kanbei appears with a group of engineers to speed the building of the makeshift castle. Kanestugu mentions that they previously built Azuchi Castle. An easter egg regarding Azuchi Castle can be found in the mercenary mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion, where the eastern Odawara part is renamed as Azuchi Castle. KessenEdit Azuchi Castle becomes one of Nobunaga's main bases in Kessen III. Upon the castle's completion, however, Kicho leaves Nobunaga's ranks. He proceeds on his conquests without her until the Incident at Honnoji when they reunite once more. From then on, Azuchi Castle presumably falls into Mitsuhide's possession; Nobunaga reclaims it after his rival's death. Category:Story Arcs Category:Great Massacres